


What Happens In Vegas/Where the Ocean Meets the Sky (Leverage) - Art

by cybel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: thebigbangjob, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec holding a hand of cards, Eliot with a whiskey glass, in front of a background suggesting they're in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas/Where the Ocean Meets the Sky (Leverage) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenelystrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/gifts).



> This was my entry in the 2013 LJ bigbangjob reverse big bang challenge. The piece was claimed by serenelystrange, and her story, _Where the Ocean Meets the Sky_ , can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1211854).

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/o4a4aail5/)


End file.
